Crucio
by SuperPrune
Summary: My version of what happens at the Malfoy Manor. Rated for rape.


This is my 2nd story evaa. Un-betaed, unorganized. Will contain rape. If I make this into more of a story, it'll be Harry/Hermione. Ronald Weasly is a tool.

I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested?

**Legal**: you know what it is.

* * *

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled once more. The pain seized Hermione's body and she felt as if she were being torn in half. The pain was crippling, and after what seemed like hours, the curse was lifted. She opened her eyes and looked around. She peered through her tear-filled eyes, observing her surroundings. She was still in the dark Malfoy Manor, but it somehow felt more morose now. As if I grimy film covered it. The room was dark and gray, and felt empty. Bellatrix stood over her with her wand pointed at her torso, her foot pressed heavily into Hermione's stomach.  
"Obviously, I won't be getting anymore out of you..." As the Bellatrix bent down, the split ends of unruly hair whispered against Hermione's face. The bony thumb and index finger of her right hand grabbed at the young witches' chin. She roughly pulled Hermione's face to look at her whilst her unkempt nails dug into the soft of her skin. "Such a shame... all this brain and it's wasted on a filthy mudblood. You're a pretty little one too. Maybe Greyback will let you be one of his special toys..." her speech died off as she wound her fingers roughly though Hermione's loose locks. She spat in her face before pushing herself off of the ground to stand above Hermione.  
"Fenrir, she's ready for you" Bellatrix let out in sing song before she let out a deep throaty laugh. She flounced out of the room, her tattered black boots making a unsettling noise against the wooden floor. A rhythmic pitter-patter. Hermione listen to the sound of the Death Eaters' shoes as it began to sound farther and farther away. Her eyes remained trained to the immaculate crystal chandelier above her as the rhythm stopped.

She's all yours. There are no boundaries" Bellatrix cheerfully announced to the figure that had been standing and watching the torture eagerly from his place at the end of the hall. Her lips smiled around the last two words of her sentence as she said them slowly, letting them sink into the werewolf's ears. He didn't get to hear them too often, and she loved being to one to tell him. Her shoes tapped the floor again, but this time a much slower song. Almost as if the feet that owned the boots were holding back, waiting for something...  
Hermione heard new footsteps now. Heavy and deliberate, Fenrir Greyback made his way over to the cowering witch until she lay at his feet. Same as Bellatrix, he lowered himself down to Hermione's level. His nose ghosted over the flesh of the skin on her neck until he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his pray. Quickly, he wrapped his hands around the witches' shoulders and pulled her up with him. She slumped lazily against his body, feeling too close. Hot against cold.

The werewolf dragged his scaly hands against the check of his victim, spitting out words, "You are one of the rare exceptions, Mudblood. A beautiful girl with tainted blood... blood that was made to be spilled." He pulled his hand downwards, brushing against her neck until reaching lower, hovering a little above Hermione's right breast. She bristles, though her eyes remained vacant, showing no emotion. She moved them to stare into the eyes of her captor, looking into the blacks of his small, beady eyes. Her face was stoic, showing no sign of the fear bouncing around inside of her.  
The older werewolf whispers harshly on her ear "You are my little prize for remaining patient through Bellatrix's turn. I rarely get ones as pretty as you. You're a lucky one"... His voice took on a husky tone "I get to show you what place a mudblood has in this world…to please us purebloods."

* * *

Lalaa, once again, no beta. I know it sucks, and I know its short, but the idea came to me after the midnight showing (*squees*) and I wanted to spit it out before I lost interest. Review if you like it, or if you don't. I see like 6 chapters.


End file.
